Roof (R)
The Roof is the highest level in the school. The mezzanine floor/balcony of the Library is on this floor. The Dormitories 1–4, the Art Kiln Room, the E.L. Room and the Indoor Gym are also on this level. There are two 'levels' on the roof, one being the main level and the upper level which has fans and other air vent outlets and inlets. The upper level can be reached from a staircase next to the exit (the one facing the exposed part of the roof) of the corridor with the Dormitories 1–4, or steel ladder(s) around the Roof area. In a Friday Assembly in September, it was announced that solar panels will be installed on the Roof. Fenced-Off Area The Fenced-Off Area is an area that is fenced off by metal fences. There is a gate that leads into it. The gate is near the exit of the First Stairwell. It can be accessed through the Fourth Stairwell. The image on the right shows the approximate boundaries of this area, which includes the Library mezzanine floor/balcony complex. The area generally refers to the area that is not accessible normally to students. Grass Area The Grass Area is an area carpeted with fake plastic grass, outside of the second door of the Indoor Gym. The 'Bridge' that goes over an air duct is also carpeted with the same fake grass. GrassAreaClose.jpg|Close-up view of the grass area. GrassAreaLarge.png|Far view of the grass area. The 'Bridge' The 'Bridge' is a short metal 'bridge' that crosses an air duct. It is covered with the same fake grass that covers the Grass Area. theBridgeClose.jpg|The close-up view of the bridge. theBridgeLarge.png|A far view of the bridge. Stairwell Entrances First Stairwell For a more detailed article, see the article about the First Stairwell. The First Stairwell's top exit leads to the roof. One can go to the Indoor Gym through the First Stairwell by going out of the door and turning left, crossing the 'bridge' that goes over an air duct, arriving at the grass area, then turn left again to the second door to the Indoor Gym. The following images show the exit at the top of the First Stairwell. Second Stairwell For a more detailed article, see the article about the Second Stairwell. The Second Stairwell leads out to an area where one can access the passage leading to the area with the lift and a doorway that leads to the area with a Water Dispenser, the main entrance to the Indoor Gym and a passage to the exposed part of the roof. The Art Kiln Room and E.L. Room can be accessed in the passage. The area also has a doorway that leads to the corridor with the Dormitories 1–4. Third Stairwell For a more detailed article, see the article about the Third Stairwell. The Third Stairwell leads to the right (from the road/hill side) end of the roof. There are lots of bricks piled here, with some plants. Fourth Stairwell For a more detailed article, see the article about the Fourth Stairwell. The top of the Fourth Stairwell has two exits, one to the Library's mezzanine floor/balcony's staff area, and the other to the Fenced-Off Area of the Roof. The door to the Fenced-Off Area is very rusty. The following images show the exit at the top of the Fourth Stairwell. Category:Floors Category:Structures